This invention relates to an arrangement and method for mounting a push arm of a bulldozer blade to a track roller frame and more particularly to an arrangement having replaceable bearing components and a mounting removable from the push arm.
Spherical mounting arrangements are commonly used to connect a push arm of a blade to a track roller frame of a machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,674, assigned to the assignee of this application discloses a replaceable bearing assembly for mounting the push arm of the blade to the track roller frame of a machine. This shows a connector welded to the push arm and a pair of bearing caps around a ball stud and the bearing caps being attached to the connected by bolts. The bolts and bearing caps must be removed to disconnect the push arm from the ball stud. When it the push arm is reconnected the ball stud the bearing caps needed to be shimmed or adjusted to get the correct gap or spacing between the bearing caps and the ball stud.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention an arrangement for mounting a push arm of a bulldozer blade to a track roller frame of a machine is provided. The mounting arrangement includes a connector being attached to an end of the push arm. A spherical assembly is attached to the track roller frame and extends outwardly away from the track roller frame. A mounting assembly is positionable around the spherical member and has a cavity for receiving the connector and an aperture being aligned with the aperture in the connector. A pin is positionable within the apertures to releaseably connect the mounting assembly to the connected attached to the push arm.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for adjusting a bearing assembly relative to a housing and a spherical member. The method comprising the steps of positioning the bearing assembly having first and second bearing members around the spherical member. Securing the members together around the spherical member. Positioning the bearing assembly and the spherical member within a cavity of the housing. Positioning one of the bearing members until it contacts the housing. Tightening a first plurality of fasteners to secure the one bearing member to the housing. Positioning the other bearing member in the opposite direction until it contacts the housing. Tightening a second plurality of fasteners to secure the other bearing member to the housing to control the spacing between the spherical member and the bearing members.
The present invention provides an arrangement for the push arm of the blade to the track roller frame of the machine. The arrangement includes a spherical assembly attached to the track roller frame and a mounting assembly attached to the spherical assembly. A connector attached to the push arm is removeable connected to the mounting assembly. The push arm can be disconnected from the machine without removing the mounting assembly and the bearing assembly.